


Choice of Dessert

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Choice of Dessert

Title: Choice of Dessert  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #151: Role Reversal  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: My muse, she is silly.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Choice of Dessert

~

“So, how about we try something different tonight?” Harry suggested.

Severus looked up from his book. “What do you have in mind?” he asked.

“Well, you’re always, um, in charge,” Harry said, blushing slightly. “So I thought I could have a chance at running things tonight.”

“Running things?” Severus regarded him for a long moment. “What sort of _things_ did you have in mind?” he finally asked.

“You know,” Harry said, practically bouncing with excitement. “Dinner! Roast beef, green beans, fresh-baked bread, roasted potatoes..."

Severus smirked. "Well, that means I’ll still be in charge of the dessert at least."

~


End file.
